


夜风

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	夜风

小两口手挽手出来散步，穿过小区大门走到河边，皮克一手搂着拉莫斯的腰，一手替他整了整衣领，拉莫斯侧过脸，微微踮起脚尖在皮克脸上亲了一口，毫不害臊，“Geri，我空裆。”

皮克愣了一下，他看着拉莫斯穿得整齐的运动裤，看不出异样，但男人的话在他脑中膨胀，炸开成1个g的图片和视频合辑，他不自觉地咽了咽口水。

 

拉莫斯的外套很短，入夜的河边风吹起来，皮克趁机环住他，两只手撑在护栏上，拉莫斯就被他圈在狭窄的怀里，他回过头，笑得千娇百媚，却要嘴硬，“我操，这大庭广众的！”

皮克内心白眼翻上了天，脸上还得赔着笑，“Sese最好了，我就摸一下！一下！”

拉莫斯嘴里骂骂咧咧的，却配合地提了提屁股，皮克解开自己的外套，把他整个包进自己怀里，手摸过去解开他的裤头，在夜色和衣料的遮掩下，两人看上去只是抱着吹风的情侣，谁知道私下里在做什么见不得人的勾当呢。

拉莫斯硬的不行，他双腿发软，他倚在皮克怀里，低声喃着。皮克听不真切，也不打紧，他低头佯装在他耳边私语，却含住他的耳垂，又舔又吸，故意发出啧啧的水声，拉莫斯感觉自己前端已经开始出水，“唔……”压抑的欲望从紧咬的牙关溢了出来。

“Sese想要吗？”皮克拇指在他龟头上打圈，湿漉漉的体液在指尖缠绕，食指从阴茎根部慢慢揉到顶部，拉莫斯咬着牙，憋出几个字，“进来。”

皮克的手摸到后面，用力揉揉他的臀肉，“宝贝你湿了。”

拉莫斯掐住他的手臂，“别他妈乱摸了！”

皮克低笑出声，“大庭广众呢？”

拉莫斯稳了稳神，“杰拉德你真行，”说着就反手去摸皮克的凸起，指甲隔着裤子摩擦他的龟头，皮克不禁抖了一下，“咱比比谁更能忍。”拉莫斯心想，老子断鼻都经历过，要说忍耐力我认第二，西班牙就没人敢认第一。

皮克输了。

他只想要温暖紧致的甬道包裹他挤压他，他拉开拉莫斯的手，把他按在护栏上，解开拉链释放出已经一柱擎天的兄弟，再扒拉下拉莫斯的裤子，一气呵成。

裸露的肌肤很少，刚好够交合，长长的外套把一切都遮盖住，来往的行人甚至没有往这多看一眼，拉莫斯觉得异常刺激，他毫不怀疑皮克只要操进来，他就会秒射。皮克显然意识到了，于是他操进来的时候摁住了他的马眼，免得男人释放得太快，反倒影响体验。

拉莫斯朝后撅了撅屁股，他不敢做出太大的动作，皮克操的很深，但是很慢，所以他后穴里酸痒得紧，没多会儿他就开始发软，他抓着皮克的手与他十指相扣，他压低了声音，“Geri，我还要。”

皮克也难受，他只好扶着拉莫斯的腰，让他与自己贴得严丝合缝，他任何动作都为对方带去反馈，每一次轻轻的抽插都刮擦着柔软的内壁，“Sese，再快就会被人发现了。”

拉莫斯被难填的欲望折磨，他脑中只有屁股里那根粗大滚烫的鸡巴，“不够，Geri，再快一点……”他几乎是在哀求他。

皮克喘着粗气，望四周打量了一圈，这会儿没有旁人，他一只手伸到前面，紧紧拽住外套的前襟，确保风光不会外露，同时，腰臀猛然发力，几乎全部撤离了湿热的幽径，再重重地插了进去，“喔……”空虚了半晌的穴洞得到了第一次满足，拉莫斯食髓知味向后迎合着，把皮克全部纳入自己的身体中，皮克捂住他的嘴，把难以克制的呻吟遮挡了。

拉莫斯被操得快感连连，前列腺液滴到了地上，呻吟也变成了无意识的呜咽。皮克却突然停下来，紧紧搂住他，不让他乱动。如果是往常，这就是他要射精的意思，但他没有这么快，拉莫斯还没嘲他——怎么，野合刺激，你秒射啊？

皮克在他耳边说话，声音紧张又担心，“来人了，忍一忍。”

拉莫斯身体一僵，射意顿时消散了，干干硬着，不上不下的，难受。

旁边来了一家三口，爸爸背着儿子，牵着妈妈的手，夫妻俩有说有笑，温馨甜蜜。

皮克静静地抱着拉莫斯，两个人僵硬地像雕塑，又觉得太过刻意，皮克找了点话题，试图让他们看上去是正常状态，什么新上映的电影还不错啊，最近在看莫泊桑，挺有趣的，Sese你喜欢斯里兰卡还是芬兰……

拉莫斯根本没法接，他不禁想，到底屁股里的是不是小皮克，他怎么能这样若无其事，插在自己的后庭里还能逻辑清晰地聊天。拉莫斯只是嗯嗯啊啊地回复他。

落在旁人眼里，倒像是高个子太话痨，惹得男人懒得搭理，也不失是情侣相处的另一番趣味。他们要是知道这裙下风光，怕是当即就又羞又惊，恨不能立马钻缝逃走——鬼知道拉莫斯多么希望这煞风景的一家子快点消失。

恼人的是，男主人过来搭讪了，说了些不轻不重的话，天气不错啦，春天回暖了，河道整治了几个月，确实清凉了不少，你们很般配，情人节快乐。

拉莫斯痒的大腿发颤，他实在难受，往后拱了一下，夹紧了甬道。正在应付那对夫妇的皮克当即闷哼一声，他心头大呼不妙，脸上仍是春风拂面。

“哦先生，您不舒服吗？”年轻女子关切的询问。

皮克对她眨眨眼，“没有没有，就是突然想起来我弟弟一个人在家，不知道他能不能照顾好自己。”

拉莫斯知道他在说什么，于是决定好好“照顾”一下皮克的“弟弟”，他又用力夹了几下，皮克爽得打颤，却不敢表露，只是掐了一把拉莫斯的腰。

所幸，男人背上的小男孩突然哭起来，可能是饿了，夫妻俩匆匆作别离开了。

皮克目送他们远去，把拉莫斯搂进怀里就拼了命地操他，“让你调皮，嗯？”皮克把手指塞进他嘴里，搅他的舌头，口水沿着拉莫斯的嘴角往下滴，皮克的腰臀发力，粗胀了一大圈的阴茎捅进最深处，把细嫩的息肉撑得紧绷，龟头碾过他的凸点，想要把他整个人都刺穿。拉莫斯感觉意识飘忽着往上爬，仿佛要脱离他的大脑飞上天去，他被干得直翻白眼，呻吟卡在喉咙里，低沉地像哭了。

被操哭真的很没面子，但也是真的很爽。

皮克握着拉莫斯的阴茎，配合自己的抽插撸动着，他掐揉着拉莫斯的翘臀，坚硬的腹肌冲撞在弹性十足的臀尖，发出“啪啪”的声音，他顾不上这些了，只是在他身后凭借本能驰骋着。没多会儿，拉莫斯的屁股不断往后顶蹭，紧窄的穴道包裹着皮克，骤然猛烈的痉挛收缩，皮克知道高潮就要来了。

他一口咬住拉莫斯的肩膀，腰下强力地冲刺，抽插的速度不断加快，一下比一下深，一下比一下狠，在肠液的润滑下，鸡巴深入地越发轻松，湿润的紧致感将他一波波推上顶端。

春潮翻滚，欲海横流。

“呜……我……不行了，好爽……Geri我到了……”拉莫斯气喘吁吁，不由自主地呻吟，皮克听着他被自己操得神志不清胡言乱语，快感从胯间点燃，炸的他整个人都飘飘然了。他难以控制自己的激情，像火山爆发一般悉数射到拉莫斯美妙的甬道里，将他娇嫩的小穴喷得几乎燃烧起来。

皮克就这样顶着拉莫斯，射了足足十秒，拉莫斯也喷了出来，皮克的外套的内里沾了不少，地上也溅了些。

皮克从后面紧紧抱着拉莫斯，“Sese，我好爱你。”

拉莫斯说不出话，只是往他怀里拱了拱，以后还是穿内裤出来吧，他想。


End file.
